1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for film formation which can be formed into a porous film that excels in dielectric properties, adhesion, film uniformity and mechanical strength, and has reduced moisture absorption; a porous film and a method for forming the same; and a semiconductor device which contains the porous film inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits, as the circuits are packed tighter, an increase in interconnection capacitance, which is a parasitic capacitance between metal interconnections, leads to an increase in interconnection delay time, thereby hindering the enhancement of the performance of semiconductor circuits. The interconnection delay time is called an RC delay which is in proportion to the product of the electric resistance of the metal interconnections and the static capacitance between the interconnections. Reducing the interconnection delay time requires reducing the resistance of metal interconnections or the interconnection capacitance.
The reduction in resistance of the interconnection metal and the interconnection capacitance can prevent a densely packed semiconductor device from causing an interconnection delay, thereby realizing a smaller and faster semiconductor device with reduced power consumption.
In an attempt to reduce the resistance of metal interconnections, in recent years, metallic copper interconnections have been employed more than conventional aluminum interconnections in the structure of a multilayered interconnection. However, use of this structure alone has limits in the enhancement of the performance, so the reduction in interconnection capacitance is an urgent necessity for higher performance of semiconductors.
One method for reducing interconnection capacitance is to reduce the relative permittivity (dielectric constant) of an interlevel insulator film disposed between metal interconnections. As such an insulator film with a low relative permittivity, it has been considered to use a porous film instead of a silicon oxide film which has been used conventionally. A porous film can be said to be the only practical film as a material with a relative permittivity of 2.0 or less, and various methods for forming a porous film have been proposed.
A first method for forming a porous film is as follows: a precursor solution of a siloxane polymer containing a thermally unstable organic component is synthesized; then the precursor solution is applied on the substrate to form a coating film; and later, a heat treatment is applied to decompose and volatilize the organic component. The result is a number of micro-pores formed in the film.
As a second method for forming a porous film, it is well known to carry out processing as follows: a silica sol solution is applied onto a substrate by coating or using a CVD method so as to form a wet gel; and then the silica sol is subjected to a condensation reaction while restricting volume reduction by controlling the speed of the evaporation of the solvent from the wet gel.
As a third method for forming a porous film, it is well known that a silica micro-particle solution is applied on a substrate to form a coating film, and then the coating film is sintered to form a number of micro-pores between silica micro-particles.
As a fourth method, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-44875 proposes a composition for porous film formation which is characterized by containing a compound having (A) a component expressed by (R′)nSi(OR″)4-n (R′ and R″ are univalent organic radicals, and m is an integer of 0 to 2); (B) a metal chelate compound; and (C) a compound having a polyalkylene oxide structure.
However, these methods have respective major drawbacks as follows.
In the first method for forming a porous film, the synthesis of the precursor solution of the siloxane polymer increases the cost. In addition, the formation of the coating film by coating the precursor solution increases the amount of silanol groups remaining in the coating film, which causes a degassing phenomenon indicating the evaporation of water and the like in the heat treatment process that is conducted later and which also deteriorates the film quality due to the porous film absorbing humidity.
In the second method for forming a porous film, the speed control of the evaporation of the solvent from the wet gel requires a special type of coating device, which increases the cost. In addition, a significant amount of silanol remains on the surface of the micro-pores which must be silanized because otherwise hygroscopicity is high so that the film quality decreases. The silanization makes the process more complicated. In the case where a wet gel is formed by the CVD process, it is necessary to use a special type of CVD device which is different from the plasma CVD device generally used in the semiconductor process, thereby also increasing the cost.
In the third method for forming a porous film, the diameter of the micro-pores formed between the silica micro-particles, which is determined by the accumulation structure of the silica micro-particles that are accumulated geometrically, becomes very large. This makes it difficult to set the relative permittivity of the porous film to 2 or below.
In the case of the fourth method, out of the three components (A), (B), and (C), the metal chelate compound of (B) is essential to increase the compatibility of the components (A) and (C), and to make the thickness of the coating film uniform after being hardened. However, it is not preferable because it makes the manufacturing process complicated and increases the cost. Therefore, it is desired to develop a material which enables a homogeneous solution to be formed without a chelate component and the coating film to be flat after being hardened.
In comparison to the conventional method for forming a porous film, it has been found that a porous member having a channel structure of mesopore size (micro-pores with diameters of 2 to 50 nm) can be formed as follows: alumino silicate, silica, or the like is condensed while using a micelle made from a surface active agent as a mold so as to form the structure, and then the surface active agent component is removed by sintering or solvent extraction. For example, Inagaki et al. propose making polysilicates react in water while using a surface active agent as a mold (J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., p. 680, 1993). Furthermore, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-194298 discloses that tetraalkoxysilane is reacted in acid conditions in water while using a surface active agent as a mold, and is applied onto the substrate so as to form a silica porous film having micro-pores of diameters of 1 to 2 nm.
However, these methods have problems as follows. In the first method, the powdered porous member can be easily formed, but it is impossible to form a porous film as a thin film on the substrate which is used for the fabrication of semiconductor devices. In the second method, a porous member can be formed into a thin film, but it is impossible to control the orientation of micro-pores, and it is also impossible to form a uniform thin film in a wide area.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-130911 discloses a method for forming a silica mesoporous thin film by using a mixture of an acid hydrolysis condensate of a silicon alkoxide and a surface active agent after adjusting the mixture to pH3 or below for stabilization.
However, in this method, too, the restriction of the solute concentration makes it difficult to properly control the thickness of a coating film, thereby making it difficult to apply it to a practical semiconductor fabrication process. When this solution is diluted with water, the thickness of the coating film becomes controllable, but the speed of polycondensation of the silica component increases to lose stability of the coating solution.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 2001-115029 and 2001-203197 show that a coating solution excellent in dielectric properties is prepared by hydrolysis and condensation of a silane compound. Because it is considered that a coefficient of elasticity must be 5 GPa or higher for use in an actual semiconductor fabrication process, these inventions cannot be said to be satisfactory for mechanical strength.
As mentioned above, the conventional materials have several problems such as deterioration of the film quality during the heat treatment step and high cost. Moreover, the formation of the porous film results in pores having a large diameter so that it is difficult to obtain the low dielectric constant. When the conventional porous film is incorporated into the multilayer interconnection of the semiconductor device as an insulator film, there is a problem that the mechanical strength necessary for the semiconductor device is not obtained.
Thus, when the dielectric constant of the porous film used as an insulator film in the multilayer interconnection of the semiconductor device is too high, the RC delay in the multilayer interconnection of the semiconductor device is increased so that the performance of the semiconductor device (high speed and low power consumption) cannot be improved. This represent large problems. Furthermore, a porous film with a low mechanical strength deteriorates the reliability of the semiconductor device.